Bound: ShySpySassySniper
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: An OC slash story based on this picture: Art and OC Characters by BlastedKing :3


_**Sydney felt a shiver ripple up his spine as he felt himself being pushed down onto his knees, his ankles bound in matt-grey tape. His head was bowed forward so all he could see was a pair of pristine, monochrome spats standing directly in front of him.**_

Sydney slowly tore his gaze upwards, brown eyes running over a pair of lean, slender legs clad in fitted blue pinstriped trousers. Beside them, black suspenders dangling loosely on either side, gently tapping against the owner's thighs. Sydney continued to look up, his eyes taking in the slightly loose coal black sweater, which he knew concealed a slender yet muscular torso.

A worn chestnut holster was draped over the man's shoulder, gunless. Sydney could feel a cold hand grasp his chin tearing his gaze upwards so that he was staring into startling blue eyes, if only for a moment. Lukas looked slightly nervous; a small smile on his scarred lips and his blue scarf, that was attached to his wrists, was hanging in his ungloved hand.

"Yes, darling?" Sydney asked, his breath steady even with tremors rippling through his body. He knew Lukas could feel it even if his breath hadn't given it away and the involuntary action caused Lukas to blush slightly, the dash of colour beautiful against his pale white cheeks.

"_**Don't shy away, not after we have gotten this far, honey" Sydney purred assuringly, a naughty smile on his lips. The smile sent shivers up the young Spy's spine; a smile he never thought would be aimed at him.**_

_**The Spy leaned forward with a new determination and half hidden lust in his blue eyes, he grasped the fabric of Sydney's pink shirt and tugged him forward, crashing his lips to the Sniper's. **_

_**Every nerve in Sydney's body screamed in satisfaction at the boldness of his assistant. Lukas was careful for only a moment before becoming more passionate, teasing Sydney's begging mouth with skilled lips and an expert tongue.**_

_**All too quickly the warmth was gone and Sydney bit back a whimper as he looked to see where the Spy had disappeared to. Lukas was fiddling with his scarf that currently bound his wrists together. Sydney thought the Spy had lost his nerve and was frantically trying to release him.**_

_**Before Sydney could voice his objection, Lukas pulled the loose end of the scarf and held it in front of his face.**_

_**"Can I?" The once shy spy asked, his serene blue eyes still flickering away from the bound Sniper's.**_

_**Sidney felt a shock of excitement ripple through his body as he looked from the Spy to the length of cloth.**_

_**"Go ahead, dear," he replied, anticipation evident in his voice. Lukas smiling weakly was the last thing the Sniper saw before the scarf covered his eyes consuming his sight in darkness.**_

_**He felt the tug of the scarf tightening around his face and at his hands and then, nothing.**_

_**Sydney waited, expecting to feel the warmth of lips against his, but then he began to feel a soft, almost unnoticeable movement at the front of his shirt. Then the cold feather-light touches of the Spy's fingers as they skimmed his heated flesh with each movement.**_

_**Lukas was trying to stop shaking as he began to unbutton his boss's bright pink shirt. His pale face heating up as inch after inch of Sydney's tanned chest came into view, pulling the shirt down over his shoulders. The meek Spy couldn't believe he was being able to do this, that he could be with Sydney in such a way.**_

_**Sydney sighed blissfully when he felt the warmth he craved grace his eager lips. He tried to kiss the Spy back with earnest but the Spy's lips left his own as quickly as they came, winding hot trails down the helpless Sniper's neck. Cold fingers stroking his chest.**_

_**Sydney squirmed under the soft touches as fingers glided across his abdomen and skilled lips suckled and gently bit his collarbone. Sydney wanted to see Lukas so badly right now. To make him look at him unwaveringly with those vibrant blue eyes and show him everything.**_

_**"L-Lukas, I want to see you, love..." Sydney breathed huskily, his self control breaking at the idea of seeing Lukas right now. God, did he regret letting the Spy blindfold him. The Spy froze in his tracks and detached himself completely, leaving Sydney without his warmth.**_

_**"Lukas-ah!" Sydney began before a thumb invaded his mouth, a hand curling to grip his chin and fingers curling into his hair roughly.**_

_**"Shh shh shh shh," the unseen Spy hushed him, a smirk on his lips as he knelt down slightly, his knee brushing the concealed arousal in the Sniper's trousers. **_

_**This was when Sydney panicked. This is not like Lukas at all, he thought, as an annoying sound began to pierce his ears.**_

_**What was that.**_

_**The alarm beeped loudly in the Sniper's ears. The sound slicing through his brain, making him groan in annoyance. He slung his arm out of his warm cocoon, swatting blindly at the annoying sound. Soon his hand hit the clock, shutting it up, and the Sniper curled up tighter in his quilt with a sleepy yawn.**_


End file.
